A Father's Love
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: It was finally vacation time from all of the stress that the Mishima's put him through. Lars comes home and is ready to pack his bags and to spend time with a certain pink haired woman. However, his plans are put on hold when he hears Alisa crying in the bathroom. What secret is she hiding? And why is there pregnancy tests in the trash can?


He turned his body over and looked at the sleeping figure. She was resting so peacefully. He watched her as her chest went up and down in a relaxing rhythm. He was feeling extremely restless lately. Ever since he laid his eyes on that swelling bump that took up her stomach, he's been starting to feel extremely self-conscious. He was overjoyed about her carrying his child, but he was also beginning to have thoughts and doubts about it.

Flashback

_He was unlocking the door after coming home from work. It was a long day, but luckily he was beginning his long deserving month of nothing but sun-soaking activities in the Bahamas. He couldn't wait to get started with packing up his suitcase. He was really looking forward to having a relaxing time with a certain pink-haired beauty. He admired how her emerald eyes shined in the night without the light touching them. He admired how she carried a huge heart for the world and was smug to find out that he was the one who held it in his hands. He loved her voice, especially when it was used a lot in the bedroom. But recently, he was starting to become very busy and started to put their needs aside so that he would be able to focus on work. Now that it was over, he could finally spend some time with his beautiful fiancée._

_ "Alisa? I just got in. Time to pack up our suitcases and start skinny-dipping in the ocean!" the man came in with an excited expression. He took off his armor and his boots and puts them near the door. He was expecting her to run down the stairs and leap into his arms with sheer excitement. All he heard was silence. This was starting to worry him._

_ "Alisa?" he called again. Silence. Nothing but silence was present in the house. Something was not right here. The man had a bad feeling in his gut and darted up the stairs. He quickly opens up the door to the bedroom and stops. He heard something that sounded like…..crying? Why was there crying in the room? The man walked in further and stepped closer to the bathroom. He looked down and saw that the light was on from the bottom of the door. He quietly used his stealth and turned the knob slowly. Nothing happened._

What? Locked? _Now the man started to really worry. Using his strength, he busted the door open with his shoulder. The action caused a woman with pink hair to jump out of her skin. When the man saw her facial expression, he was rooted to the floor. Her eyes were very red, like she had been crying for three days straight. Her nose was as red as Rudolph's. Her red shirt was ruffled and her tan pants were wrinkled. She looked a mess. _

_ "Alisa? What's wrong?" the man asked coming closer to Alisa. He truly started to panic when she moved away from him._

_ "L-Lars….." he slowly approached her. She was standing still against the wall with her head in her hands._

_ "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he was finally able to get his arms around her in a comforting embrace. Immediately, her arms wrapped around his frame frantically and she sobbed into his chest. Lars was extremely confused. He sat down on the floor, bringing Alisa with him. The couple sat there for a few minutes while Alisa was shedding her tears onto Lars' shirt. Her breathing started to slow as Lars was softly running his fingers through her hair. When he heard her sniff, he leaned over and grabbed some toilet paper for her to blow her nose._

_ "Alisa? Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Alisa blew her nose and through the snot-filled tissue in the trash can. She started to breathe deeply to control her emotions. The young woman started to twiddle her fingers together out of her scattered nerves. Lars was trying to be patient with her, but the suspense was getting to him._

_ "Alisa, please tell me what's wrong! If it's something I did, I'll try to fix it! Please just tell me what happened!" Lars said impatiently while trying not to raise his voice. Alisa flinched a bit, but she knew he wasn't mad at her….yet._

_ "L-Lars…"_

_ "Yes?" another brief silence._

_ "Ummm…..remember how I kept feeling icky all last week?"_

_ "Yeah…." Of course he remembers. Last week, he had made dinner for the both of them just because he wanted to spoil her for once. After an hour or two, Alisa went running toward the bathroom and threw up everything that was made. But a few weeks before that, she had been constantly tired, complaining that everything smelled bad (especially the soldier's dirty laundry and his shoes), and that she was rather very emotional. But hey, even he would throw a table if someone randomly said that "you looked like a pregnant rat" in front of your face._

_ "Well, I went to the doctor today and I had some tests done." He didn't like where this was going._

_ "What did he say?"_

_ "H-he didn't say anything bad at all. He said I was okay as far as having a major sickness or something." Lars released a sigh of relief._

_ "Oh thank God. I thought you were gonna have to have treatments or something." He joked. He stopped is little comedy fest when he didn't hear Alisa laugh at his joke. Now he really was worried._

_ "But, he had to test my blood and urine. He-he said he found something and that I should be excited."_

The hell? What should she be excited for?! _Lars started to scream in his head. What doctor would say that their patients should be excited about having something found in their blood and urine samples? Any ordinary person would start to panic when they heard the words: "we've found something in your blood"._

_ "I asked him to do three more tests. He-he-he said that the results he found were positive." Lars was shocked but he still didn't understand._

_ "Positive? What did he find?" he really was on the edge of his seat now. The suspense was starting to kill him. Alisa looked to the trash can and stared at it for a few minutes._

_ "I couldn't believe it myself. I tested myself five times, and the results are still the same." Lars couldn't take it anymore._

_ "What is it?! Alisa what is it?!" the woman looked down and puts her hands to her stomach. He notices the action and starts to put everything together._

_ "You're….you're…you're…" Alisa nodded slowly._

_ "I'm….pregnant." Lars was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Alisa, the woman he loved, was pregnant with his child. He puts his back against the wall and holds his hands to his head. This information was a lot to take in. Alisa starts to get worried and comes closer to her lover._

_ "Lars? Are you okay?!" now it was her turn to panic. Lars didn't respond to her at all. He just had a shocked look on his face._

_ Him? Him? Lars Alexandersson, a captain that led a rebel army, a father? Him? He was going to have a child with Alisa? The woman he fell for when he first saw her in that chamber? The woman that involuntarily betrayed him, but was somehow set free to be a human due to very dangerous scientific research? Lars Alexandersson, the illegitimate child of a tyrant, half-brother to a murderous dictator, half uncle to a young man that was once his employer?_

_ Lars Alexandersson was going to be a father. And with his lover, Alisa Bosconovitch._

_ Fresh tears began to leak from his eyes. He didn't attempt to suppress a sob either. He puts his hand over half of his face. Alisa saw how his shoulders began to shake and tried to take his hand away from his face. When she did, she gasped. His eyes were red and his lips were quivering, but they formed a very bright smile. The soldier laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around his lover and started to cry tears of joy and laughter. _

_ "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father. I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" every time he repeated the same sentence, his voice became louder and his grip became tighter. Alisa cried tears of relief and pure joy. She wrapped her arms back around his frame and they both began to laugh and cry together._

Present time….

At the same time, he was beginning to think. He started to have doubts about being a father. He thought back to how his half-brother and his own father hated each other. There was no love between the two men at all. The only emotion that was displayed was pure hatred. He knew his family was messed up, but he didn't think that father and son would actually go to great lengths to actually have one kill the other. He then thought about his half-nephew. He never understood how Kazuya could actually already hate the son he never knew until the third Iron Fist Tournament. He should have been ecstatic to see his own son after fifteen years of not knowing. It just seems like the hatred for father and son runs in the family. Now Lars was really starting to have questions. Would he be like his shameful relatives? Would he actually want to harm his own son? Would he be a terrible father? Would he even….._kill_ his own son? He shook his head.

_That's completely insane._ He knew he would never be like his psychotic family. But growing up without a father did make him worry about how he would present himself as a father to his child. He didn't want to become a power-hungry monster like his own father, or a bloodthirsty killer like his half-brother, or a destructive enigma like his half-nephew. He was sticking to his promise of loving the child to the ends of the earth. He looked at Alisa's swelled stomach that indicated she was going on seven months. They still have yet to determine the gender of the baby.

_What if it's a boy? _He began to question. The little boy would probably look like him. The little boy would probably act like him too. He would be his little star and would learn to fight like his dad. He would do anything with his dad. He would probably inherit the same powers from the blood of a Mishima as well.

_But I won't let that stop me. _He wasn't going to let the Mishima curse ruin this child's life and have others fear him. He was going to have that child be the happiest little kid on the planet.

_But…what if it's a girl? _He started to smile. He was going to spoil that little girl rotten. She was going to be "Daddy's Little Girl" and would probably get away with almost anything. She would have his eyes, but would be as beautiful as her mother. He chuckled, but frowned at the next thought.

_The boys….. _Oh, the thought of men coming even ten feet of his daughter made his blood boil. Even if she would hate him later, he was going to keep all of the men away from his pride and joy. She was going to be his little ball of energy that no one can take away from him. But luckily, that's another eighteen years away from now. Lars looked up and got closer to the swelled bump. He softly puts his hand on it and starts to rub it.

"Hey…this is your daddy. I can't wait to see you. I'm gonna hold you in my arms and just stare at you all the time. I might even hold you more than your mother. Heh…." Lars puts his head softly on the bump and felt something shift. He quickly brought his head up and made sure that his fiancée is still sleeping. Glad that she was, he puts his head back on the bump.

"Even though I have yet to see you, I already love you. You'll be my pride and joy. And I won't let the world fear you. I'll protect you and your mother. Just wait and see, okay?" Lars kisses the bump and smiled when he felt the baby kick against his lips, indicating that the baby heard him and was impatient to see its father for the first time.


End file.
